


Valentine's Night

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [120]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys can't wait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, Carol, and Padawan Sue  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula

An exhausted Quinn walked into his office at Luke after his 8th period class and was transfixed by an unusual sight -- Ian asleep at his desk. Ian's head had nested in a stack of essays he'd been grading, and his right hand had dropped his red marker onto his desk pad, where it was making a vivid Rorschach design on the tan leather.  
  
'What a sorry Valentine's Day I've given you, lad,' Quinn thought in chagrin. It was almost 9 on Thursday night, and they had yet to celebrate the holiday. A full day of teaching and meetings could do that to you.  
  
Quinn put his briefcase on the desk and went over to Ian. He knelt by his side, as memories of his proposal tickled at his heart like one of Ian's caresses. Careful not to startle Ian, he gently petted the copper hair shining in the light of his green-shaded desk lamp.  
  
Quinn loved these quiet moments, just before Ian awoke, when he could caress his husband's supple body, enchanting in sleep. All that power yielding under his hand, just as he himself had yielded last night under Ian's.  
  
His fingers tangled in the tousled strands, and he tried not to pull at them. His lips followed his hand, and he began kissing the fine hairs tickling his mouth.  
  
When the Luke Chapel clock chimed the hour, it startled Quinn back into his customary sense of time and place. Perhaps his over tiredness explained it, but he'd already been more demonstrative in their office in these few moments than ever before.  
  
For years, they'd confined themselves to a quick kiss at most, though Ian had had to be reined in occasionally, his desire flaring in quicksilver flame, feeding on Quinn's slow burn.  
  
Thank goodness his lad was still asleep, or this could easily get out of control. Just as Quinn realized this, Ian's eyes cracked open. He must have felt Quinn's caressing lips and hand. He raised his head slowly as Quinn raised his own. A sleepy smile drew Quinn's lips to Ian's, despite his new awareness of their surroundings.  
  
Quinn's focus on the here and now had never been so excruciating. He wanted, oh, he wanted everything in that instant. His body literally ached to make love with Ian. His erection was hard against Ian's hip, but he couldn't seem to move away, though he knew he had to.  
  
He just kept kissing him and getting harder by the moment.  
  
"Laddie." he groaned, a plea for more, a plea to stop -- he'd lost the ability to tell. But he could tell by the mischievous spark in Ian's eyes that his husband never wanted to stop, no matter the risk.  
  
Quinn loved his free spirit, but the weight of responsibility had never felt heavier on shoulders that wanted to shrug it off. He finally managed to pull his mouth away from Ian's eager lips. His forehead hot against Ian's, he just knelt there and panted.  
  
"We'll be home soon." Quinn pulled himself back from Ian's hip reluctantly, his erection already missing Ian's solid warmth.  
  
Ian sucked in a breath. "Okay, just give me a minute."  
  
Ian's forehead felt even hotter than his own. Just that contact tantalized Quinn. He forced himself to get up and stretch, then opened a window, hoping the cold air would help him simmer down.  
  
When he turned around, Ian gave him a sheepish grin. "Can't resist you."  
  
"It's the same for me, lad."  
  
The February chill and the few feet between them did help both of them to settle down. In a few minutes, they were ready to set out for home. By unspoken agreement, Ian kept his hand off Quinn's thigh as he drove the THX along almost deserted streets.  
  
When they got home, they tended to Artoo and Sandy, then made straight for the bedroom. They shucked off their clothes quickly and got into bed, eager to continue their lovemaking, this time with no holds barred.  
  
Ian pulled Quinn on top of him, urgency tightening his grip on Quinn's arms. "What were ya gonna do to me back there?" Ian breathed, curiosity sparkling in his eyes as he reached up for a wet kiss, and grabbed Quinn's hips to align his erection with his husband's.  
  
Quinn already was just as hard as he'd been in their office. "Wanted to unzip you and blow you til I had you begging..." He started ramming his hips against Ian's almost brutally.  
  
Ian loved it when he drove his gentle husband wild. He cut him off with another kiss, this one impossibly deeper than the last. "I'm begging already, ma guid-man ('my husband; my master' in Scottish).  
  
Quinn's eyes went wide; the last time Ian had called him that was on their wedding night. "Mo fearcheile," ('my husband' in Irish) he answered, just as he had then. His hips sped up and now he was completely out of control, just as he'd almost been at Luke.  
  
Ian was panting harder than he did after a rings routine. "Kiss me, kiss me!" he implored.  
  
Quinn drove his tongue into Ian's mouth, unconsciously matching his thrusts. He reveled in the feel of pre-come slicking both their shafts.  
  
"Too good," Ian moaned as he tried to buck up, wanting more, more, more.  
  
Quinn's tender touch to Ian's cheek was too much. Ian groaned as his orgasm hit, and the warm pulses splashing Quinn's stomach sent him over the edge as well.  
  
They just lay there unmoving, trying to catch their breath. Quinn grunted as he finally rolled off. "Love you, laddie," he managed to huff out.  
  
"Love you," Ian yawned and claimed his place under Quinn's wing, too tired even to clean up.  
  
Somehow they'd had a perfect Valentine's Day after all.


End file.
